The Wubs Of Life
by xXDubstepBronyXx
Summary: A Brony Gets Transported To Equestria Via A Vortex And Has To Survive Without His Parents Or Video Games... Rated M For Language And Adult Content In Later Chapters
1. The Vortex Opens

Another boring day, sitting in the sun doing homework daydreaming of playing Xbox with a empty sheet of math questions My name's Oscar im 14 and i am a avid Brony only no-one knows i am because i keep it pretty secret, i mean ive seen a few of my friends taking the piss out of a brony called Alex at school and i do not want to be in that poor sod's situation ,Especially when a water bloon full of piss with a picture of pinkie pie laughing taped to it hit him in the head, i swear his head still stinks... anyway my days routine went as usual, get up, go to school, get back,do homework, watch MLP , play Xbox, go to bed, but as i got ready for bed and started to take my shorts off i noticed something different in the air, a strange sensation where it ticked the back of your neck and then sent a shiver down your spine. then i noticed that my bedroom window was open, that was really werid because it makes this creaking sound when it opens and it was right above my bed so i was sure i would of heared it, but i brushed it off as the wind and went to bed.

the next morning i woke up early and as usual worked on my OC project on , my OC was a black unicorn who had a spikey black mane similar to Vinyl Scratch's (My favourote pony) with green straks through it, he had green headphone's with an electric bar going between them as a cutie mark and his name was Vortex Loop and he was an avid DJ liking to spend most of his time at the club with his turntables. As i sighed i closed my laptop and started to get ready i felt that tingling feeling in my neck again, as i expected the window was open. this time i was actually creeped out and i reached out to close the window but as i got closer i felt a shove on my back and suddenly i was outside next to my parents apartment, oh and 20 storys up floating beside my window, i gulped as i fell

Sorry for the really short chapter guys but im in a rush to get this story at least 1 chapter in

please Rate and Review for more

DubstepBrony


	2. History Returns

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" I fell faster than i thought humainly possible until i was 3 meteres above the pavement waiting to get made into a human pancake and the weirdest thing that had happened in the past year happened , a swirling vortex of black and purple manifested into the pavement "Ironic" I thought to myself as i remembered my OC's name and i tumbled into the abyss. "Oh fuck..." My head was pounding worse than at that stupid party when i tried to drink more than a bottle of taquela. i looked up at my surrondings. ah i got it as soon as i saw the bright colours everywhere. it was a dream. i had played a piticurally annoying match of Hardpoint on Nuketown 2030 and the happy-go-lucky bloody bright colours were alot like it. I was in a field and i saw a town in the distance so i decided to walktowards it, hey if it was my dream i could just think up a RPG and destroy the whole place! As i was walking through the field i tripped on a root and smashed my ankle on the ground "AH GODDAMMIT, effing root.. wait a second... WHAT" i just realised the most crucial thing in the past week. in dreams you feel no pain... "What the fuck..." I began but i was stopped by a fimilliar town, hmm i guess the place did look a bit like Nuketown but there was something missing, like when you guess an answer in a test but the back of your mind tells you that its wrong. oh yeah there was multicoloured ponies walking around town. "AHHHHH!" i shouted as everypony looked at me and i recognised a familliar face, it was Derpy the Mailmare "Wait a second..." i ran up to the nearest stall and demanded a mirror, the pony behind the bar looked confused rather than scared and brought up a hand mirror from under the table. sure enough i was looking back at my OC Vortex Loop. The spikey mane, the sharp unicorn horn, even the cutie mark was the same. then all made sense, somehow i had been teleported to Equestria. i backed away in shock but i knew one fatal rule, that the ponies must NOT know about the show. it would ruin everything...*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Cunt" Said the huge brown heared jock bouncing a basket ball "Wheres our daily payment?" he sniggered to his two friends standing by him "Im not giving you anymore money" Said the small black haired kid sitting on a stool eating a Sub. "Oh and why is that tuff guy?" he sniggered again, his face morphing into a contorted wreck "Because, ive spent it on MY lunch" He retorted and ate the last of his Sub "delicious" He said doing the Bon-appitite sign "YOU LITTLE FAG" The jock rose his fist before his friend pulled him back "Hes not worth it boss" He said, the black haired boy nearley pissed himself laughing when he called him boss and was struggling to keep a straight face "Lets go chuck piss at that pony fag over there" as he pointed to the table behind him where a even smaller bog was eating a ham sandwich and watching My Little Pony on his IpodTouch, secretly the black haired kid was watching the ipod and enjoying himself and was sad that the kid was going to get crumpled by these twats but there was nothing he could do about it "See ya later Shithead"The main jock sneered and went over to ruin the pony-kid's day *END OF FLASHBACK"

_Hey guys this chapter was a bit longer than the first and I enjoyed making it, I have a schedule for chapters: mabe 1 on Wednesday or 1 on Saturday_

_Definitaly one every week_

_Once again Rate And Review and if you want to help out go subscribe to my youtube channel user/xXDubstepBronyXx_

_See you next chapter Bronies :D_

_xXDubstepBronyXx_


	3. Cameron

She was going to be late... again. Cameron was going for a meeting at the wonderbolts HQ as she was thier laywer and some stupid pony was in the market screaming. the pony was obviously on many types of drugs because he was shouting at everyone who looked at him strangley and his eyes were wide with the shock of the drugs influence, Cameron was reminded of the time she first had a small puff of meth, she didnt remember much but when she woke up the next morning with her two wing's standing straight up (A wing boner) she knew she had had a good time. Cameron or Romance as her lovers called her, was a midnight black pegasus with a crimson scruffy mane and sharp teeth that may have been offputting if she wasnt absolutely stunning. anyway she was now late and had to push her wings to the maximum to get to the HQ with only seconds to spare. "Hey guys, sorry im late" she said exhausted "Ah its ok Cam" Said Spitfire as she sat around a table with Soarin, Fleetfoot and Rapidfire and passed Cameron a water bottle from under the table. Cameron downed the bottle in one and relaxed into her seat. She had had to carry that crazy pony to the best pony she knew for medical attention, Twilight Sparkle. so she had missed about 5 minuites of the conference so she finally said after a breath "So...Where do we begin?

"Ah fuuuuck my head" i woke up on a sofa with small pillows for my head. "This isnt my house?" I said puzzled and then it all came back to me, the Vortex, Ponyville, Passing out in the town square and then black, my muscles ached with every movement so i slowly made my way towards the only door in the green and brown room, as i tried to reach for the door handle i realised that my new hooves would take some getting used to. after about 10 minuits i had given up on my hooves and used my long snout to hook the doorknob onto my nose and pull it backwards. as i stumbled forwards i fell into a room that had some wacky designing like it was made out of a hollow tree, and also was a library. "Wait a second..." i said with nervousness "This is ... h-her h-h-house-e" i nearly fainted again when the magneta unicorn walked into the room talking to a small green and purple dragon. "Ah i see your awake!" Twilight said with glee "I need to run a few tests to see if those drugs are out of your system..." she mumbled. i was to dumbstruck to talk, until i realised Twilight thought i was a druggie. "Ummmm... Drugs?" i said slowly "Yes thats why you were flipping out in the town square yesterday shouting and screaming wasnt it?" i started to understand what i had got myself into. "Ah no... i am Vortex Loop and ummm my ummm mother has just died recently so i was kinda ummm... traumatised?" i stated and cringed when i heard Twilight suspiciously murmour then she shouted "OH YOU POOR THING, i feel so bad for thinking you were a addict..." "Owwww, Twilight not so loud" said the green dragon beside her rubbing his ear. "Where are my manners, this is Spike my number one assistant. "Damn right!" he said proudly puffing out his chest "So Vortex are you new to Ponyville?" Twilight said with her normal excitement. "Yeah kinda, well i was looking for a place to stay. do you know anywhere" I lied "Well theres a spare bed here if you want it" she said "Really! thanks!" i excitidly laughed, "Well i need to repay you, i could pay rent, is there a job open anywhere in town?" "I think i remember the manager at the Pony's Hoof, the local bar saying something about needing a new... uuum, a new... ah i remember a new DJ.


	4. Not A New Chapter Sorry

_**Hey guys DubstepBrony here, so sorry ive been away for the past 2 and 1/2 weeks but now im back and ready to WUB A DUB DUB :D... BUT im shattered from the bulgaria 2 england time difference and i just arrived home like 5 mins ago so im not up to writing a chapter 2night BUT stay tuned for a almost certain big post tommorow to make up for my disapearence.**_

_**See you later guys**_

_**-DB**_


	5. Meeting Vinyl

_**Yay Chapter 4 :D sorry I said that it would be out yesterday but its extra long so yay :D **_

"Umm excuse me?" i must of heard her wrong, there was no way that my favourote thing in the world was waiting in a bar called The Pony's Hoof "What was that?" i said "They need a new DJ at the bar in town" Twilight said with glee "They had one" She whispered "But she quit after a bad gig" I swear to god i poker faced at that moment, there was only one DJ-pony in the whole town and that was Vinyl Scratch, and if i took this job offer then i risked her hating me, and with an indefinite time of me staying here that was not a thing i wanted. "Who was the old DJ?" i asked trying to be nounchelant " Oh that was Vinyl" Twilight confirmed my suspicions "I need to pay Vinyl a visit" I thought to myself.

"So the new Wonderbolts flying show will be AWESOME" Soarin said as he sat down with a huge apple pie in front of him Spitfire and Cameron raised thier eyebrows "Hey come on that apple pony at the gala got me hooked on the stuff" Soarin explained "Nice Excuse" Spitfire said smirking "Okay so we need to plan out whats happening at the show" Cameron Shuffled a few papers " Well ummm we need to... ah yes plan out our flying performance" Fleetfoot said quitley "Yeah good idea Fleet" Spitfire said Woah what was this? Cameron said to herself, this deep dark feeling in the pit of her stomach as Spitfire complimented Fleetfoot, was she jealous? no way she couldnt be jealous, she wasnt even sure that Spitfire was a fillyfiddler like her, but she could hope.

I got directions from Twilight and walked to the cottage on the side of the street, i knocked on the door and waited. i was greeted by a grey mare with a music note as a cutie mark "Yes?" she said with a posh accent "Umm you must be Octavia, im here to see Vinyl" i nervously said "Well okay, what do you want to see her for?" "I want to ask her something" Octavia stepped aside and i slowly walked into the cottage, the inside was huge and had mordern marble flooring. i assumed that the room at the end of the hallway was Vinyls beacuse of the dubstep echoing from the door. "She's in there" Octavia pointed at the door with her hoof "Figured" I opened the door and was met my a multicoulored strobe light and the smell of alcohol. "Umm Vinyl?" i shouted over the music "YEAH OCTY?" she shouted back from somewhere in the room "ITS NOT OCTAVIA, MY NAMES VORTEX" i shouted my name just as the music stopped "And?" She said emerging from behind her turntables. "I heared that you had a job at The Pony's Hoof and well... i wanted to ask if it was okay if i took it" i cringed, silence then " dont see why not" Vinyl said in a more depressed manour then her normal voice "Listen if you dont want me to thats fi-" Vinyl stumbled over, and i immediatly smelled alcohol on her breath "Just bucking take the JOB" she screamed and then burst out in tears, there was nothing i could do but embrace her as she sniffled and cried. "i-i-i t-tried so hard" Vinyl's lip quivered "But i BUCKED IT UP" she burst out in a new flood of tears Just then Octavia entered the room, i looked at her with a guilty frown but she just sighed and said "Not again" I left the house on the assurance that i could meet up tommorow when the alchohol had passed through her system and we could talk normally but even though i was said about Vinyl cryingin my arms... wait hooves? whats a pony' arms? anyway i felt a twinge of guilt as i felt for the first time since i entered Equestria, Happy.

_**New chapter soon **_

_**-DB**_


	6. Jagged Teeth

_**Hello Guys, I Needed To Thank All Of You For Over 700 Views :D So I Have Done A Soppy Pairing Chapter To Please You All!**_

_**Please Rate And Review And Please Also Subscribe To My Youtube Channel: xxdubstepbronyxx**_

_**More Chapters To Come**_

_**-DB **_

"So whats the deal with you?" Spitfire asked as she put her arm over Cameron who was visibly distressed. "I-Im Fine" Cameron sniffed "I just need a moment" She turned away from Spitfire, they were in the spacious wonderbolts mare dressing room so of course Spitfire and Cameron were the only ones in there. " Listen Cam, we've been friends since we met at flying school all those years ago, you can trust m-" "Are you in love with Fleetfoot?" Cameron blurted, then caught her tounge and slunk back to the corner of the room "Why would you say that Cam?" Spitfire asked "Well you spend so much time around him and..." Spitfire brought a hoof to Cameron's lips and said in a deep voice "Im not interested in Fleet, Cam, or Soarin, or Stallion's in general" "wait" Thought Cameron "Do you mean-" Cameron was interrupted by Spitfire leaping on her, knocking her backwards. "Yes Cam, I love you" And they kissed.

MEANWHILE

"Come on Vinyl, you've got to talk about it to someone, or it'l eat you up from the inside" I was sitting outside a resturaunt with Vinyl sitting in the chair oppisite me. "I just cant" She replied "Its to embarrising" "Oh come on, would it make you feel better if i told you something embarrising that has happened to me?" I replied "Well.. kinda i guess" "Okay so i was walking down the street the other day" i said, thinking up a story of the top of my head... *(HEY LIKE THIS ONE...JK XD)* "And i bumped into this huge white pony, and i said *Sorry sir* then looked up and it was PRINCESS CELESTIA" Vinyl sat gawping and i smiled, my plan had worked "Well then, your tur-" i was interrupted by a pink blur rushing to the table "HEY ARE YOU NEW IN TOWN" it said gasping "I NEED TO THROW YOU A PARTY!" then i knew who the pink blur was "mynamesPinkiepiewhatsyour's!nomatterisawtwilightt heotherdayandshesaidthatyouwerenewandishouldthrowy ouasuprisepartyohwhoopsitoldyou forgetyousawme"she said all in one breath and she skidded off. now it was my turn to sit at the table with my mouth wide open. "Yeah" Vinyl laughed "Thats Pinkiepie shes a bit manic" "I could have guessed that" i laughed back "So where were we"

"Wow!"Cameron gasped as she sat up off Spitfire's bed knocking Spitfire off in the process "Im late! AGAIN" she exclaimed, Spitfire laughed "What are you laughing at" she scowled and then realised that she still had Spitfires goggles on from the roleplay that went on the previous night. "Ha-ha very funny" she took the goggles off and pinged them in Spitfire's direction "OW, that hurt" Spitfire laughed as the goggles hit her flank "Well not as much as this" Spitfire opened her mouth and stuck her tounge out to reveal several jagged small cuts in it "Oh my Celestia im so sorry" Cameron said guiltily looking at her spiked teeth in the mirror "Ah dont worry babe, itl heal" "babe?" Cameron turned around "Really?" "Yeah!, and by the way, i find your teeth _sexy_" Spitfire giggled.

**UPDATE: Well thanks for all the views, Dragon Outcast has pointed out a vital mistake. Fleetfoot is a MARE ... whoops, i never saw fleetfoot without her goggles on so... yeah sorry about that and Fleetfoot is a stallion in this story *Poker face* *Whispers to self* im a fucking idiot XD**

**-DB**


	7. Banned Song's

**_Woot new chapter Woot!_**

**_So this chapter is going to be a full Vortex chapter and also im celebrating 1000 views :D_**

**_please leave a review or PM me on thoughts on what to do next and subscribe to my youtube channel : watch?v=52Iab9db_5g_**

"Umm, you were saying why you wont perform at The Pony's Hoof anymore" I said

"Oh yes" Vinyl stumbled "Well i was on stage one night when i decided to try out a new drink the bartender had stocked,

and it was...stronger than i thought" She stumbled on her words "So, well i woke up the next morning, and i had kinda played one of

Equestria's banned songs"

"Banned songs?" I asked

"Yes, havent you heared?, theres a new ban on songs that include naughty words and i... well i played the worst one..." She paused

"Foal Making by Iron Palace"

"PFF what a stupid..." I remembered my cover and how sensitive this was "Oh, oh yes i would imagine that being very embarrassing"

I pulled a face like Applejack when she lied, but Vinyl didnt seem to notice

"So you can go work there if you want" she looked depressed and i dreaded the thought of her going back to her room and drowning her sorrows with more alcohol.

"Umm... how would some dubstep cheer you up?" i had thought frantically for a reason to keep Vinyl here and dubstep was the only thing that came to mind.

i had seen some pony's in the show reach into their fur and pull some bits out, like they had pockets so i prayed that my ipod, was still in there back from the human world. i reached into my fur and felt a pocket, i put my hand inside and sure enough i felt the hard case of the ipod against my hoof.

"Plug these in" I said as i shoved the earplugs into her ears

"Hey! that hurt"

"Sorry"

Finally i played the dubstep track that i had mixed myself and watched her expression, it was a look of confusion and anger, then it turned to a joyful, playful smile.

"Hey this is REALLY good!" She shouted making other pony's look at us. but i didnt care. i blushed

"umm thanks?" i said

"For what? wait... you MADE this?" her grin turned even wider

"thats amazing!, You can produce?" She didnt let me finish

"you HAVE to teach me" She squeaked

"Well oka-"

"YES" She fist pumped

"Okay Vinyl calm down a little"

i was kinda subcontious of half of Ponyville staring at us like we were crazy

"Oh" She blushed "Sorry"

"Hey Vinyl can you do something for me?"

"Sure" She looked up at me

"Take your glasses off"

She gasped

"Uh, no i cant"

and then suddenly i realised why she wore the glasses, it wasnt to look cool, or stylish. it was because her eyes were a very unusual colour.

"Hey i bet your eyes are beautiful"

She blushed again

"Okay, just for a second though"

She put her hoof up to her glasses and pushed them down her snout, and as i suspected they were ruby red. she caught me staring at them, mesmerised, when she pushed her glasses back up.

"See, i told you i cant, my eyes are ugly"

"No Vinyl, Your eyes are amazing

**_Hope you enjoyed_**

**_-DB_**


End file.
